


Pleather feels good

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon just keeps making scenes and it is bad for Tim's heart. Does Kon have to drag Jason into it too? one eyecandy at a time please, he just wants to do the right thing and be a friend and team mate.





	Pleather feels good

Lex Luthor was to blame. Tim did not have the full story but he was placing all the blame on Luthor’s shoulders. He had no problem with Kon being spoiled, no problem with him flexing his tastes or cash but Tim had a big problem with this playboy Kon. 

Actually he sort of had a problem with Kon partying with everyone and giving Metropolis a run for its money. The amount of newspapers touting that it was the second coming of Luthor and other nonsense had his eyes twitching when he read the paper on a morning. It was annoying. It was irritating and it had to stop. Why the hell had it even started, he had no idea why this was going on.

Why the hell was Kon so wild? Did he even need half these things? He could fly did he need a fancy car and a motorcycle? He could fly! Everyone knew he was Superboy and that he was Lex Luthor’s son! Everyone and their grandparents knew who Kon-El was did he have to be so flashy? Even for a Luthor it was ridiculous. 

What the hell was the big deal here? And did he have to look so damn sinful on the bike? And did Jason have to get caught up with his pace too? Did Jason have to be with Kon in the first place?

“Morning” Dick yawned as took a seat at the table. “What’s with you?”

“Clone’s in the paper again.” The brat gave his unwanted opinion. 

“Wasn’t he working a case with Jason last night? Morning Alfred.” Dick took the bowl of cereal and plate of toast before he continued. “I have some footage of the two of them passing through my territory last night. When did he have time to make the papers in Metropolis?”

“Arriving late to his Dad’s bash would do that.” Jason arrived in the room and looked as though he had a rough night and could not be bothered to make an effort for them. “He went in party clothes too. Heard Luthor got teased by Selina the rest of the night.”

“She was there too?” Tim shook his head as Dick started with the sugar and his tea. “She really isn’t coming back to Gotham is she.” Talk about surprises, that one still had him bowled over.

“She lives in the penthouse now.” Jason snorted as he took the tray from Alfred. “Kon told me she has the wing next to Luthor’s”

“Those two were childhood friends along with Master Bruce.” Alfred smiled. “It is nice to see them rebuild their friendship after this long time.”

“Yeah a friendship isn’t all they are going to be building according to Kon.” Jason snorted. “Basically Metropolis shiny first family right now. It’s her that needs the name change.”

“Let’s not go there before B walks in at the wrong moment.” Dick winced. “I’d really like to not revisit that so early.” He glanced behind him as though Bruce would have roused so early without an unsolved case to nudge him. “We really don’t need that first thing.”

“Back to Kon-El then.” Jason laughed. “Seeing him later Tim?”

“I’m supposed to.” Tim admitted. “You?”

“I’ll tag along.”

X

“And just where are your eyes?” Jason laughed, Tim wanted to shove him but he could not help looking. Where the hell did Kon find these clothes and could he wear them always. Forever, every single day. Black, sleek and hugging his arms and chest. He had never been so envious of a jacket before. 

“Same place as yours or maybe a bit higher.” Tim pointed out. Jason folded his arms and shrugged basically admitting his sin. “Seriously?” 

“He’s got good genes and a nice ass. Real nice.” Jason flashed him a smile. “Your boyfriend is real cute Timmy.”

“Not mine.” Tim reminded him in a low growl. 

“Not yet.” Jason breathed. “Just do something.”

X

“You like Jason?” Tim swallowed as he watched Kon’s eyes roam over Jason’s back. 

“Not exactly.” Kon’s distracted tone drove him crazy. “He’s hot and he is a great friend but it doesn’t make sense to go for him if I can’t get you too.” Kon’s green eyes sparkled at him then. “You notice me watching him but you never notice me watching you. Ever.”

“Both?” Tim’s voice cracked. “Have you even considered what that would mean.”

“I like you. I like him. He likes me. He likes you.” Kon counted on his fingers. “You like me. You like him too. I’ve seen you on the back of his bike enough times to put two and two together and your spars are foreplay. Hell our practice sessions are basically foreplay too.”

“We’ve been waiting for you Tim.” Jason’s voice surprised him. “To make this work it has to be all of us.”

It was madness it was something no one would understand and it was so wild and out there of course it was a Luthor thing too. “This is insane.” He breathed before he reached for them both. “We better make this work.” He hissed. “All of us.” How was he going to survive with all this eye candy. How was he going to keep up with both of them.

X

“New kink Tim?” Jason laughed as he helped Kon bring the boxes inside. Help was being generous because Kon was using his powers, he was a blur as he brought the packages of clothes inside. “How much did you buy this time?” Jason demanded as Kon whizzed by. “You’re going to need another closet.”

“Why you think Lex bought the entire building?” Kon paused to roll his eyes at them. “I’m going to turn the floor under this into my closet. And some of this is donated. I didn’t buy all of this, i bought most of it. Brands just give me stuff in hopes I’ll wear and advertise it. It’s a thing.”

“It really is.” Tim tried to clear his throat and failed. “Looks real nice though Kon.”

“Bet you can’t wait to take it on a test run.” All too quickly Kon’s hands were empty and he was attempting to climb into Tim’s lap. “Say what do you think about a private club? Lex hates pleather and Gucci so I have to avoid pretty much everywhere he owns so you can mix business and pleasure. Someplace seedy.”

“Staying in isn’t an option?” Jason’s hand rested so big and comfortably on Kon’s shoulder before it eased to his neck. Tim’s mouth watered the way that Kon relaxed into that touch. “A little fashion show could give us something to do.”

“What the hell am i going to do with the two of you.” Tim groaned.

“I’ve got something for you too.” Kon’s grinned. “I bought clothes for both of you actually.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. This is really just a little self indulge thing even though I do ship them


End file.
